Devices which are presently commonly used for positioning or presenting poison or means of combating against rats, mice and the like, commonly called rat poison, comprise a box (in most cases of wood, plastic or paper) wherein the rat poison is positioned in a loose form (poisoned so-called dry bait) and which is provided with entries through which rats, mice, etc. can enter and eat from the rat poison.
These devices have many drawbacks and limitations. They are rather clumsy and difficult to position in a protected way and in places where they will be of best use. Often they are run over, kicked off and knocked over, even by animals such as dogs, thereby involving the risk of demolition and the falling-out of rat poison. They are difficult to check with regard to the remaining amount of rat poison. The uncertainties associated with the use of these devices mean that it will not be possible to use the most efficient rat poisons which often are based upon components, fish-meal for instance, that are attractive to domestic animals such as dogs and cats, and which contain strongly poisonous substances.